Of Lies and Beans
by Chrissie-Charlotte1981
Summary: Beans are Spies best friends aren't they? (more info would spoil it. Just read to see yourself...)


Disclaimer: Scarecrow and Mrs. King is the property of Warner Brothers and Shoot the Moon Productions. This story is the property of my own imagination and is for entertainment purposes only! I retain the right to the plot, not the characters! No copyright infringement is intended!

Feedback is always welcome.

Author´s Note: This is my response to Khell´s challenge in the fan fiction group to tell a story with 700 words or less, beginning with "The difference is I lie for a reason…" I have to confess that I couldn´t keep it to 700 words but under 1000 if you don´t count my Author´s Note.

Again I want to thank Lanie for her fantastic beta work and help in finding the perfect title.

About Spies and Beans

Set in Season 2

 _"The difference is I lie for a reason,"_ he had told her. Amanda couldn´t believe it! He had lied in the line of duty before but this time it was just ridiculous! Still not believing it, she shook her head and reflected back on last night...

 _With her fresh baked poppy-seed cake in one hand, Amanda knocked with her free hand at Lee´s apartment door. Inside the apartment, Lee tossed the sports car magazine onto the coffee table and was debating with himself whether to open the door or not. A familiar voice made the decision for him._

 _"Lee? Are you in there?" Amanda asked. "I have you brought a fresh homemade cake."_

 _Reluctantly Lee opened the door ajar and stuck his head outside._

 _"Oh, hi Lee", smiled Amanda brightly._

 _"Amanda, um…what brings you here?" asked Lee, obviously not really fond of his visitor. Normally he wouldn´t mind about Amanda´s visit but under this circumstances…well, he felt like a kid who just got caught with his hand in the cookie jar and the delicious cake she had brought made it even worse!_

 _"Are you all right, Lee" she asked with a light touch of concern in her voice as she studied his face. He looked uncomfortable. Was he in pain?_

 _"I am okay. Thank you," he answered, trying to hide the guilty conscience in his voice with one of his dimpled smiles. Actually he felt worse than he´d felt over the whole day!_

 _Smiling brightly, Amanda held up the cake. "Then we can enjoy a piece of our favorite cake I made for you this morning together, right?" He made a face._

 _"And before you ask", she held up her finger in an attempt to not interrupt her, "I didn´t make it only for you. Wellllll, this one is for you but what I want to say is that I baked this morning for the PTA so it was no big deal to bake one more cake. Anyway, would you let me in, please? It´s getting chilly and the cake is getting heavier." She now was holding the cake with both hands._

 _He opened the door wide._

 _"Thank you, Lee" she said, stepping in only to be greeted by unusually cool air._

 _Lee closed the door and shoved his hands in the pockets of his sweater._

 _"Uhhh. It´s not really warm in here either, is it?" Shivering slightly, Amanda decided not to take off her coat. Before he could say something she walked in direction of his living room with Lee right behind her. "Is your heat broken?" she asked worriedly. Placing the cake on his coffee table, she crossed the living room to check on the heater. "You may catch a terrible cold," she said. Stopping dead in her tracks, she couldn´t believe her eyes. All windows in the room had been cracked open and it was deepest winter! Without skipping a beat she walked over to the windows, her mission unmistakable clear._

 _"Amanda. No! Leave the Windows!" Lee yelled and followed her. The heat isn´t broken I just need the fresh air. Don´t touch my windows!"_

 _Amanda froze, turning around slowly and with holding up her hands in surrender she said calmly but with hurt in her voice, "I won´t touch a thing. No need to yell at me. It´s your apartment after all, Lee. I should get going. Just call me when I can have back my cake plate."_

 _"Amanda, I´m sorry. I didn´t mean to ye…"_

 _"Don´t, Lee. It´s okay, Lee. You don´t need to explain. Not now. I just should," she pointed to the entry …"go. Good night, Lee. I´ll see you tomorrow then."_

 _He wanted to say something as this creepy feeling in his stomach returned._

 _UH OH!_

 _PFFFFFFT! (Barely audible)_

 _Just as Amanda was about to leave she stopped at the entry of the hallway, turning around in Lee´s direction, she began to sniffle._

 _"Do you smell this too, Lee?"_

 _"Smell WHAT?" he pretended being absolutely smell blind. Who was he kidding here?_

 _"I don´t know yet," she said. Still sniffling, she came dangerously close to Lee!_

 _"OH MY GOSH!" Amanda exclaimed, pinching her nose shut._

 _Candles! Scented candles! Where do I have them stuffed? Think Stetson, think! In the bedroom, of course!_

 _"I have scented candles. I can light some," Lee said, trying to cover up._

 _"NOOOOO! Are you crazy, Lee?" She shook her head vehemently. No candles! You are going to blow up the whole apartment, including you, me, the cake and pooooof, we are history then," she said with a movement of her hand._

 _"I think it´s gas, Lee. We should call the fire department and evacuate the whole building immediately."_

 _"NO! That is not really necessarily. It´s not gas believe me", he reassured her._

 _"No gas?" she asked, believing him somehow. "But what is it then?"_

 _Lee raked his hand through his hair. Should he tell her the truth? NO WAY! Too embarrassing. He had an idea._

 _"Amanda, it´s…"_

 _"… moldy cheese! Very, very moldy cheese!" she interrupted him and headed straight for his kitchen, a disgusted expression on her face._

 _Rescued?_

 _"Lee, how many times I´ve told you not to…" she stopped midsentence as she saw it. In the sink were two empty cans of chili beans! He hated beans, didn´t he? Twirling around on her heel she shot him an angrily look._

 _She knows, does she?_

 _"Well, it seems we are in no serious danger any longer so I have no reason to stay" Amanda said and headed for the door._

 _"Amanda, wait! Let me explain, please?" he pleaded while following her. "The difference is…"_

 _"It´s really okay, Lee" she said more sympathetically now._

 _Opening the door, Amanda turned her head and said with a wink. "I have two boys you know. Try some tissue salt. It really helps."_

 _With that she was gone; leaving a dumbfounded Lee gaping after her…_


End file.
